Kiss me like you would do Kurt
by Tariff
Summary: Blaine's dad comes home while Blaine is caught singing with Marley in the living room with some friends over; he is forced to make out with Marley in front of him. -Sorry if this seems twisted in anyway, I normally do not write like this-


_*I do not believe in the Glee stories that Blaine's parents are bad awful people. The story that I wrote here Blaine and Marley was just a idea that came to me. They might not be around in the show but it was and is the same way with the other glee kids. Also I am not good with the whole writing for romance so I do not do it, this is the first._

* * *

Blaine and Marley was smiling as the song came to an end, not hearing the door opening and shutting after awhile the room went quiet when Blaine could see someone walking in from a distance.

It was his father, the elder Anderson of the household. Blaine had bluntly forgot about his father might having to finish work at home tonight. Inviting over friends because his mother said it was alright cleared his mind instead. The teenage dream watched as his father slowly made his way into the room looking at his surroundings.

"Is this your girlfriend?" his father was abnormally calm to the point of almost scary, silencing the McKinley students. Marley and Blaine didn't know what to do; Jake her boyfriend, was scared as well.

She had a hesitation before speaking out, "I'm a sophomore but yea, were dating." she remembered Sam talking about Blaine's dad and how he really didn't approve of his son being gay. However, he had never acted on it, he never lashed out at Blaine but he was always afraid of the day that he would. Both Blaine and Jake stare at Marley, they could see she was terrified; they knew she was lying to keep Blaine safe but what was going to protect them if the father finds out it was a lie.

He stood for a moment before nodding and making his way to sit in the recliner. "Alright,' he sits 'make out."

His son blinked with wide eyes with an 'excuse me?' expression appearance plastered his face.

"You're dating right? Then kiss her, right now." The father didn't wait for answer.

Blaine awkwardly laughs but it fades "Dad I'm not kissing her in front-" his father cut him off.

"If you love her and want to be with her, then you wouldn't be afraid to kiss her right here in front of all of us. Showing us that you do in fact care for her,'

Blaine goes silent with the rest of the group; while his father looks over and picks up the glass of liquid staring at it as he slowly moves it making the drink does a rotating motion inside.

"Unless you were lying, and then there would be consequences." his voice was so calm, so abnormal, and so not safe.

Marley darted a look at her boyfriend fright filled her eyes, the half Jewish boy nods slowly not looking at her- he didn't want to witness this. Marley slowly dragged her body to turn in font of Blaine as she could see him standing there, eyes down looking out of the corner into nothing. As if he was staring at something that was on the ground. The younger due partner also noticing he was upset but kept his anger inside not wanting to spark his father- spark the fire- Same thing.

Marley waits patiently looking up to him then down, right to left then back. She rolled her lips in her mouth, "Blaine?"

He blinks once before looking into her eyes. "You don't have to do this," he whispered.

She moved closer, "its ok I don't want you to get hurt, we have your back..." she came closer and slowly but softly places her lips to his mouth.

It had lasted for about 10 seconds before they pulled away returning glares in between them. Blaine was sad while Marley was worried. His father sat in the chair deadly still, while Sam looked at him disgusted and Jake glared at him in his mind asking if that was enough for him.

The elder Anderson kept at the movement of the glass in his hand, looking away "Again' Blaine and Marley looks at him in awe 'you're suppose to be in love, that looked like you were just meeting up together for the first time. A practice kiss; practice is over now, now kiss her." he finished he looked up which shook Blaine to the core; it was hard for Marley not to have notice.

The two hesitated once again before turning towards each other, stepping closer as well. Marley looked up at the senior, her friend, her classmate, her glee partner. His face was pained, he didn't want to do this to her, he knew his bounties and this wasn't it. And on top of it all his father was watching making them do this; while her boyfriend was forced to stand idly by watching with a front roll seat.

The brunette girl grabs the gelled hair boy's attention softly touching his chin for a split second, tilting his face up towards her so they could see each other eye and eye.

"Kiss me like you would do Kurt," she whispered meaning for Blaine, act like Kurt was the one standing right there; in front of him. Amber eyes focus more on her looking from right to left as he began to think about Kurt- his first love, his best friend, his happy ending. Both pairs of different eyes trailed off to different location to different pairs of lips.

Blaine lends in placing his lips onto the sophomore girl's, wrapping his left arm around her waist while his right hand slides to her cheek before slowly falling to her neck. Marley embrace in the moment at first her arms were boneless at her sides- she remembered she had to sell this too. She slowly raises both arms to wrap around Blaine's body-as they deepen the kiss.

Now the working of both mouths; Blaine acting as if it was Kurt he was lost in, Marley mesmerizing in her thoughts of Jake. Their lips moved together in song, Blaine's tongue sinking into Marley mouth as the younger girl lets it happen.

Although they were thinking about two completely different persons- the kiss was passionate, Blaine's hand the rest on her neck slowly trailed back to her face- pass her ear, through her hair, while Marley's arms pulled him closer and not wanting to let him go.

They needed the air but they needed to sell it, they lasted like this around about five more minutes before both of them thinking it was the right time to end it. Their arms melting away from each other as they separate... both Mckinley-ians opening their eyes as sparkles from their passed blurred out all other noises that was once there. Blaine stares at a porcelain beautiful angel while Marley stares into the eyes of brown mix pleasure.

Blaine is the first one to snap out as he trails off and looks ashamedly at his fellow comrades, once eye contact was broken- Marley shakes her head and looks away as well...

After they stepped away from each other the father nods in approval, he places the glass down softly slams his hands on the arm rest pushing himself up "Alright, you kids can go on among your business; but try to keep it down." and he stalked off- the room went quiet.

Kitty made the decision to leave and take Blaine with him, at first the ex-warbler agreed as he moves away off the man made stage before stopping. It felt like he was convulsing but it wasn't as serious, however he was shaking.

He almost doubles over but Jake grabs his forearm and helps him, Blaine could only see blur. Sam quickly made his way over to his best friend; helping Jake help Blaine. Ryder helped guide out the other friends out of the room. Sam's other hand rested on his friend's back as they walk him out the room and towards the door. Kitty was the first to open the door and started trailing out, before the boys-helping Blaine-left they stopped blocking the path for Marley, Tina and Unique.

It was Blaine's mother standing in the doorframe dividing the kitchen from the hallway, she gave a firm understand nod to what happened and where they were taking him. Sam gave her the Sam nod before picking up their steps again and leading to boy out, he was taking him to Hummel-Hudson residents.


End file.
